Such a method is generally described in DE-AS 11 53 578. In this reference, the shaping and solidification of the hydrodynamically acting return elements is combined in a closed operating step. For this reason, the tool employed must correspond to the contour of the finished sealing lip. This sealing lip is extremely complicated to manufacture inasmuch as the hydrodynamically acting return elements can develop effectiveness only if they extend non-axially with respect to the sealing ring and the associated sealed shaft.